parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 4 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Metropolis
Here is preview clip one of Tom and Bobert 4 (PlayStation 3). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *(The North Yorkshire Moors Railway is seen at Whitby station) *Narrator: One day, at Metropolis... *Bobert: Steam engine? *Tom: Check. *Bobert: Mail car and caboose? *Tom: Check. *Bobert: Coal and water? *Tom: Seems like we've got a tailwind. If we time it right, we can ride the slipstream of the grav-train past the c-grid traffic,... *Bobert: Ahem... *Tom: ...launch the mag-grappler onto that pedway overpass, and slingshot right up to-- *Bobert: Tom? *Tom: The tender has lots of coal and water in it, Bobert. See? *(Tom's engine, No. 24, being a 4-4-0 or an American type steam locomotive, with eight wheels, blows off steam, and gets steamed up) *Tom: Don't worry, the mail car is probably waiting to get loaded up. *(Bobert plays the message) *Bobert: Incoming message from Master Anakin Skywalker. *Anakin Skywalker: Tom? Bobert? I've got a bit of situation here at the Planetary Defense Center... Nothing I can't handle, mind you... just a few... thousand... heavily armed robotic commandos... but I figured hey, if you're in the neighbourhood, maybe-- Whoa! Wait! I'm too handsome to fall! *Bobert: Hmm... Heavily armed robotic commandos? *Tom: When aren't they heavily armed? *(Tom checks the controls, and blows the whistle, but opens the throttle to start the train up and making it speed off) *Bobert: Are you sure this is functioning properly? *Tom: You worry too much. *(the train slowly starts up, puffing carefully along, and speeds up and rattles out of Whitby station and down toward Malton station) *Tom: Planetary Defence Centre, here we go-- *Bobert: Oh dear. (Tom screams in alarm) *Tom: Quick, Bobert. Stoke the fire, and build up the steam pressure. (Bobert grabs a coal shovel and stokes the fire to build the steam pressure. The train speeds past by Q6 No. 3395 hauling a blue and white coach, a red and yellow coach, and six red coaches, No. 51218 waiting on a siding, No. 80135 and The Green Knight No. 75029 entering the station with a red and yellow coach, two blue and white coaches, another red and yellow coach, two other blue and white coaches, two brown and yellow coaches, one red coach, and one orange coach, No. 2392 and No. 29 pulling a blue and white coach, a red coach, an orange coach, a red and yellow coach, another red coach, another blue and white coach, and another red coach, Evening Star No. 92220 hauling a maroon coach and ten blue and white coaches, and The Great Marquess and Lord of the Isles hauling a red coach, six brown and yellow coaches, a blue and white coach, a brown and yellow coach, a red coach, and an orange coach) Woohoo! You alright? *Bobert: Yeah. But watch out. *Tom: Okay. *(the train passes by No. 42085 hauling five red and yellow coaches, Blue Peter No. 532 and Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 hauling ten red coaches, a blue and white coach, and an Intercity coach, No. 5 shunting freight cars, No. 825 hauling a maroon coach and four red and yellow coaches, and No. 45337 and No. 45212 hauling twelve red coaches) *Bobert: You know where we're going, right? *Tom: Yeah, this is a shortcut. Now trust me. *Bobert: Better watch out. *Tom: Really? Is there trouble really up ahead? (the train crashes into another train and loses the funnel, a wheel, a coach window) *Bobert: That hurt. *Tom: Oh drat. Our train is ruined. Now we'll have to go by foot. *Voice: Welcome back, Customer 91802! The Gadgetron Help Desk will be happy to assist you. *(Tom and Bobert set off, collecting some bolts by hitting objects, and fighting off enemies, continue onward while battling more enemies, getting more bolts, and hitting more objects, and just run onward, continuing to fight off enemies, and break more stuff apart to get more bolts, but go upward, and arrive at the top) *Voice: You can access the Quick Select Menu by holding the triangle button. Use the left analog stick to select your weapon. *Tom: Okay. (he and Bobert fight more enemies, break more objects, and get more bolts, but continue onward, and go upward to get more bolts by fighting off more enemies and breaking more objects) *Voice: Jump on the grinding rail to use your Grindbolts! *Tom: Alright. (he and Bobert slide on the grinding rail to use their Grindbolts and arrive at another place and get more bolts by fighting off more enemies and breaking more objects, and on continuing to do it, press onward while doing it while going upward and going onward to get more bolts by battling enemies and breaking objects open. They hurry across to the other side, getting more bolts by fighting off enemies and breaking more objects open. They go on another Grinding rail and slide up on more, jumping between every track to avoid Repton No. 30926 hauling a red and yellow coach, a blue and white coach, four red and yellow coaches, and one red coach, George Stephenson No. 4767 and Eric Tracey No. 5428 hauling a red coach, a brown and yellow coach, and ten other red coaches, Salmon hauling a single coach, The Glasgow Highlander No. 45157 and Leander No. 5690 hauling a brown and yellow coach, two red coaches, a blue and white coach, another brown and yellow coach, and five red coaches, Eustace Forth running light, No. 76079 passing by, hauling a maroon coach and two red and yellow coaches, Greene King No. 841 hauling seven maroon coaches, No. 61264 hauling eight red coaches, and No. 6619 hauling two red and yellow coaches, a red coach, and two red and yellow coaches, Olton Hall No. 5972 hauling four red coaches, and Green Arrow No. 4771 hauling a brown and yellow coach and nine Intercity coaches. They fight off more enemies and break open my objects to get more bolts. They go up and get more bolts by battling off more enemies and breaking open more crates and go upward to cross the bridge safely, battling more enemies, breaking more crates open, and getting more bolts, only to fall down, avoiding the same engines with their same trains) *Tom: Looks pretty quiet. But where's Anakin? *Anakin Skywalker: Greetings citizens, I'm away from my post at The Planetary Defense Center. Please enter the number that best describes your emergency. If you are being attacked by radioactive amoedroids, please press one. If you have been ingested by a mutant space eel, please press two. If your city is being attacked by a massive, deadly space armada, please press three. Para Espanol, oprima numero cuatro. *Bobert: I believe you may be their intend target... *Tom: Ya think? *(Tom and Bobert slide on the griding rail to escape, go upward, and avoid the same engines with their same trains, but slide upward, and manage to escape, only to end up being surrounded as a ship approaches when something comes out from it) Category:Julian Bernardino